Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
B'Edra ...is now a redirect to the novel she's from, but I don't think we should keep it. It started off as a fairly obvious "...is a Non-Canon character from the novel..." article, so the more "non-canon" lks. we have might confuse people. - AJ Halliwell 02:00, 13 July 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Hmm... it's been a full week and no one's yet to vote on these. Wasn't it decided, though, that we would keep non-canon redirects? --From Andoria with Love 03:29, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Comment: I'm personally in favour of removing all of the non-canon links, but the consensus seems to be to keep a number of them. I've added all of the above (with descriptions), but not the "B'Edra" one. One issue with that one is that there is no description of her on the novel's page. That and I think that she's only in that one book to date. -- Sulfur 03:45, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Door Are we so desperate for new articles that we now have to define everyday objects? No matter how much some creative individual dolls up this page, we are still not a dictionary. Period. --Alan del Beccio 17:14, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': I agree we are not a dictionary, but there is a lot of door technology seen in Star Trek. Perhaps it would be good to havean article that talks about them. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:26, 12 July 2006 (UTC) **'Keep' the door is one of the most memorable pieces of technology trek writers have come up with. If you want to start scrapping pointless articles start elsewhere... perhaps with paper. Jaf 17:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf * Comment - Maybe a page on "Door Technology"? or "Automatic Doors" or something. Cause there was all the times the door would react funny to someone walking to it, and plenty of Alien-looking doors, plus that weird door in "Pen Pals." But "Door" does kinda give the wrong impression...- 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Clothing ;Shoe ;Hat ;Sun glasses OK, this is getting out of hand. We have articles about uniforms. Maybe we can have a single article about other clothing, but this is just nuts --OuroborosCobra talk 17:57, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *I'm still going to go with keeping this stuff, it's my opinion that everything ever in trek should eventually be compiled. However, I get why this stuff might annoy some people, so if we have to let it go we should create some kind of policy on what goes and what stays, because there are endless articles like this, spoon for example. Jaf 18:15, 12 July 2006 (UTC)Jaf *Maybe not keep them, but they should be merged (with entirely different content) into other articles. IE: Guinans hats should one day have a page, maybe "El-Aurian Fasion"? And the ENT crews hats should be on their uniform page somewhere. As are their sunglasses, which were referenced in a couple episodes (include "The Forge", where Archer offers T'Pol his sunglasses, and she mentions the extra eyelid...) But shoe may be completely useless. so Revamp and merge. - AJ Halliwell 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Rettick Unused redirect, though apparently StarTrek.com uses it. Keep as redirect, or delete? Delete. - AJ Halliwell 03:02, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *Based on StarTrek.coms talk page, it may come up for deletion soon. If that is the case, delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:11, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *I guess it is used on www.startrek.com, not our article StarTrek.com? In that case, the possible deletion of that article shouldn't play any role in this decision. Since redirects help finding an article, and that misspelling is apparently used on the official homepage, I don't see any problem with keeping this one. -- Cid Highwind 15:34, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Template:Sourceless It's an unused redirect to Template:pna-cite. Do we really need it? I've noticed a plethora of these new templates or redirects that do the same thing as existing pna templates popping up of late. Why? -- Sulfur 12:13, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *I found one Wikia that uses this template title as well as some of the other recent creations with a similar or same wording/categorization. Probably, users of that Wikia are trying to put the same nomenclature to use here. This isn't especially harmful, but it isn't necessary either. Since keeping this redirect could lead to some confusion later on, I vote to delete this. -- Cid Highwind 13:14, 18 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 07:43, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ** Deleted --Alan del Beccio 04:59, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Girl Last I checked, unnamed characters don't get their own articles. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:55, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Been (being) moved into Unnamed Humans (23rd century) by Shran. -- Sulfur 00:33, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::Having already moved it, I'm wondering – since it's unlikely she was specifically referred to as Human, should we move her to Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)? No merging would be necessary, just a copy & paste job. --From Andoria with Love Template:User infobox This template was apparently copied from some other wiki. It's completely broken here (uses other templates that don't exist here), even on the one user page that currently uses it, and probably unnecessary. Delete this and the redirect Template:User Infobox. -- Cid Highwind 16:38, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:01, 23 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete. Based on the "Contributions to canon Star Wars" I'd say wookiepedia. - AJ Halliwell 05:33, 24 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete. --From Andoria with Love 11:58, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Safety protocols Orphaned. Contents of the article are already covered, and in better detail, in Holodeck. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Article history was merged with Holodeck safety protocol. --From Andoria with Love 04:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Loskene, Conquerer Of Worlds We already have an article on Loskene, and this new one is non-canon (made by an anon with a Tholian fetish). --OuroborosCobra talk 22:31, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', Although I feel this qualifies as a Speedy Delete candidate. - Enzo Aquarius 22:32, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **I looked at the list of rules for immediate deletion, and I did not see simply being non-canon on the list. That is why I changed it from speedy (the original mark I put), to Vfd. Perhaps a policy change is in order to make it so that this type of thing goes up for speedy? --OuroborosCobra talk 22:35, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', for same reasons already stated. Mdh 22:55, 24 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', if accurate, info should be put in "Apocrypha" on Loskene's page. It seems to come from "Vendetta." - AJ Halliwell 23:31, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **Cardassia wasn't mentioned at all in Vendetta. pure fanfic. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:32, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 10:36, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Tholian ruby class Most likely created by the same user as with the above Tholian-related article, contains uncanon information. - Enzo Aquarius 22:45, 24 July 2006 (UTC) * Delete, after any useful information can be merged into "Star Trek: Shattered Universe" and "Deny Thy Father," where I believe the information comes from. - AJ Halliwell 23:29, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **I don't know about the apocrypha, this seems to be mixing bits of stuff from a simulation Riker did at the academy (TNG:"Peak Performance"), and stuff about Riker's father (TNG:"The Icarus Factor"), and a lot of fanfic. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:38, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Agosoria redirect ;Agosoria Nebula: Unused redirect to Great Plume of Agosoria, the phenomenon was never referred to as "Agosoria Nebula" in the episode ("Cold Front"), so I really don't think this redirect is needed. --From Andoria with Love 11:11, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Luftwaffe Regional Command ;Luftwaffe Regional Command: The topic may be valid, but the content of that article right now reads like incoherent nonsense. Even if it is correct, where's the Trek relevance? Unless this article is rewritten, I vote to delete for the moment. Note: I removed a when placing the deletion tag. Should this article for some reason survive as is, please re-insert that tag. -- Cid Highwind 08:46, 26 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 10:37, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Gloria Rand and Leslie Shatner :Leslie Shatner was an immediate delete; page previously deleted. --Alan del Beccio 05:02, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Relevant how? --Alan del Beccio 02:22, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Ditto. No real relevance to ST other than being involved with Wild Bill in some way (wife and daughter). '''delete' both. -- Sulfur 02:29, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Delete both, maybe merge relevant information with the William Shatner article. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:53, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 10:34, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Starship sections ;Starship sections: This article has survived a Vfd about a year ago, where the outcome was: "existing content is non-canon, but article can be rewritten" (see talk page). Problem is, it wasn't rewritten, and is still non-canon. So I'm bringing this up again - this time, it should be rewritten before the deletion notice is removed, otherwise delete. -- Cid Highwind 09:57, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Treknology.org Website advertisement. --Bp 14:57, 27 July 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', although I think that it is going to far to callthisan intentional "website advertisement", that is almost like calling it spam. This is a Star Trek related site, and was probably added in good faith. I guess I am trying to say something along the lines of what Cid has been saying about people jumping and calling someone a vandal, this doesn't look like intentional spam or an advertisement to me. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:02, 27 July 2006 (UTC)